


Sneaky Rocket

by friedtempura



Series: Petrel is horny [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Disguise, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedtempura/pseuds/friedtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petrel eavesdrops on two lovers and is determined to put his skills to the test: Having sex with the Johto Champion and his gym leader boyfriend. How? By disguising himself as the other one of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's Petrel fucking Lance disguised as Morty? I don't know, but I do know that this is a guilty ship of mine and I really needed to write it out before I lost the idea. Expect two more parts to this, and if you are reading this, thank you!

When the wind comes, it's never harsh to inflict annoyance though when it does, it's gentle upon the skin and pleasant to feel on a hot day. The day wasn't  
hot nor was it bitterly cold, allowing some to be outside to admire the warmth of the gentle sun patching through trees. Leaves had fallen from their thin attachments on branches, falling down to be crunched harshly against a white boot. Belonging of that boot was a infamous face known by selected few or whoever bothered to worry over trouble mucking around in different towns. The male wore a trench coat to hide his uniform sporting the plastered "R" across his chest and he exhaled, taking small strides through the quiet town, ears picking up some wind chimes that sang in the breeze.

Petrel had never come to Ecruteak personally because he was far too busy fulfilling his other executive duties in much more populated towns than this, but this time he was just passing by, waiting for a response from his other partners on work. They're not calling so he's not bothering to pick up his radio to see what's holding them up.

"Ah... I hate it when they do this. Blame me for not being active? Yeah, whatever." He grumbles, pulling out a small pack of cigarettes, taking one out to light it up. "Ariana can bite my ass."

He'd be damned if he said he wanted some passing person to recognize him, battle him, and maybe even demand Rocket info. Course, he just wanted something to make his time here worthwhile, because this town lacked every essential need to make it more entertaining. A puff of smoke trailed from his lips as he exhaled softly to which he gave off a satisfied smile from the warm sensation it brought. He'd been scolded many times for lighting inside the office building due to most of the grunts complaining of the smell lingering or just Ariana chewing his ear off on how he never cleaned up his ashes. His brows furrowed in annoyance at the thought of the hag running her mouth when it shouldn't, shutting his eyes before inhaling another drag from his cigarette.

Wanting to lean against something to support his back while smoked, he opened his eyes to search for a building that deemed good. He nearly choked on his cigarette, coughing as he turned his face away from a cape wearing male walking near him, the slight breeze causing his cape to swish lightly. If he was spotted by that damn guy, he could kiss his ass goodbye. It wasn't as if he was scared, he just didn't want that kind of distraction ruining his relax time. Petrel was curious, however, of why the champion would be walking around this town, so he peeked over his shoulder. Lance wasn't looking at him nor noticed the peeping Petrel, though seemed nervous of whatever he was holding in his hands. Petrel tossed his cigarette to the ground, stamping it to put out the flame and walked closer, hiding behind a building in hearing proximity. Lance was holding a small white box a bit too firmly while his face was a bundle of stress. Petrel snickered at the sight; such a sap.

"Sorry for the wait. I got held up by one of elders in my gym." Another male voice.

"No, that's fine. I just got here." Lance responded back, his voice surprisingly calm despite the face he was pulling earlier. Petrel peeped again, raising his brows at the guy Lance was talking to. The gym leader of this town, Morty, was smiling at the Champion, hands adjusting his scarf as he spoke. Petrel hit the jackpot here, and he was so glad he didn't have anything important to do. Eavesdropping on other people were fun, honestly. Especially if it was an important public figure.

Morty glances down at the white box Lance is holding, looking back at Lance's face. "What's that? A gift for me?"

Lance's cheeks flush slightly at being called out so soon, but hands the gift over regardless. "You're too observant, but yes, it is. Lyra had gifted me some sweets that her mother made, and I thought it'd be nice to share some."

Morty opens the box and chuckles at the cute decorations topped over the small cakes, and he closes the box's lid. "Sure. Let's go inside then." He takes Lance's hand into his and walks him to a large building (Petrel assumed it was the gym), and disappeared from the public's eyes. Petrel had crept out of his hiding spot and grinned to himself.

"Aw, looks like the Champion isn't as lonely as I thought. Not as juicy as I'd like it to have been but..." He was cut off by a beeping sound in his pocket, and he grabbed the radio. "Petrel here; something up?"

_< <You were supposed to be at Goldenrod you idiot! Where the hell are you?!>>_

Ariana. Jeez, someone get her duct tape to shut her up. He winced at how loud she was being, and groaned in annoyance.

"Uh, Ecruteak. Didn't you-"

_< <What the hell are you doing there?! Augh, I knew Proton was stupid to actually think you were doing something worthwhile. Just come here fast. Actually, Archer _ _is here. Don't bother coming anymore. >>_

_"So what?_ What am I supposed to do now? And lower your voice, the whole neighborhood can hear you."

_< <Entertain yourself until Archer formulates a plan. Goldenrod's Radio Tower will be under our control soon enough.>>_

The radio bleeped out, Petrel assuming that she had hung up and gone to attend to her duties. He ran a hand through his hair slowly, frowning at the device before putting it away. He heard Lance's voice speak again, a little faint because he wasn't in view, but he made out some words.

"... Yes, it's urgent... I can't just leave them waiting... I'm sorry..."

Petrel snaked his way closer to the back of the building where the shade covered him well enough to not be seen, he cocked his head to hear some more. Hey, Ariana practically gave him the day off so he can fuck around all he wants. Can't turn down some fueling entertainment, right?

"No, it's fine. You're the Champion after all." It was Morty, and his tone was bittersweet.

"Yes, well... I'll be free tomorrow. Let's plan something, alright?" There was a pause, and a shuffle of boots walking away only to be stopped suddenly, a thud against the wall of the building. A scuffle of clothes was heard, and soft moans filled the quiet atmosphere. Petrel could hear Lance's soft pleas between Morty's kisses, and Petrel had to cover one hand over his own mouth from laughing too loud.

This was just too much. The almighty Champion was weak when it came to things like this, and Petrel couldn't help but imagine seeing Lance like that in front of him, begging him to continue, all red in the face and weak in the knees. Oh, it made Petrel shiver in _absolute_ delight. Petrel never had any preference in who he slept with so long as they were insanely attractive, which Lance oddly fit fine. He hadn't fucked anyone decent in a long while, so this might prove to be worthwhile.

"Mm, Morty... someone is going to see... ah!" Lance yelped as he felt teeth bite down on the side of his neck harshly, Morty lapping the blood up with his tongue and sucking gingerly on the bite mark he made.

"Hah... you're so cute. I've held you up enough anyhow." Morty pushed himself away from the flustered champion, who cleared his throat and adjusted himself properly. "You're free to go."

"You're terrible." Lance says as waves goodbye, but there is a glint of a smile on his face as he summons his Dragonite, latching on his backside as he flies off into the sky. Petrel looks at the disappearing dragon and smirks to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

The Pokemon League offered housing to the Elite Four and the Champion, the accommodations being rather luxurious in an extreme way. Lance sat his large desk, fingers at his temple to ease the growing pain from sorting and writing out forms of recent challengers and those who have won in those recent challenges. Lyra had offered to fill in for Lance whenever he wanted to take a break from the work, but he'd rather not pile so much tedious work on the child. Though he did cash in her request for some battles only because he was with Morty and didn't want to leave so soon.

His hand instinctively went to his neck where his lover had left the mark, and he exhaled softly at the memory. Oh, if only he could've stayed longer then he might _just_ have a gotten something better than kisses. He shut his eyes and continued massaging the area, until he found a pair of hands on his shoulders, helping to massage the tension. Lance chuckled and opened his eyes, turning his head around to peer over his shoulder, his gaze resting on a smiling Morty.

"If you were trying to scare me, you didn't do very well." Lance commented, and Morty swiveled the chair Lance was seated in to give him a better view of the champion. He was clad in his black undershirt that outlined his muscles perfectly, his overcoat tied around his waist loosely. Morty licked his lips at the sight, and Lance stood up to peck his lips against Morty's softly. When they separated, Morty dove again for more but was stopped by a held up hand.

"Do you even know what time it is? I'm surprised Karen even let you through at this hour." Lance chuckled, and Morty kissed Lance's hand tenderly, then his wrist.

"With enough persuasion, she let me. I promised to not be too loud to disrupt her beauty sleep, although she might not be able to hear me..." He trailed off, his body pushing against Lance's onto the desk, spreading his legs to allow him more access. He leaned forward again to kiss the side of his cheek, tongue flicking out against the edge of his ear, earning a shudder from Lance. "... she might hear _you_."

Lance's cheeks burned red from that statement, and he tilted his head up to allow Morty to trail even more kisses along the patch of skin that was visible as of right now. "Morty..."

"Ever since that kiss, I've been wanting to taste more of you..." Morty murmured, tongue flicking against his neck, teeth grazing slightly over the skin as his hands ran down the other's muscled figure, finding the hem and tugging it, wanting it off. Lance helped by taking the shirt off, tossing it to the side where it fell on the ground. Upon seeing Lance half-naked made Morty shrug his scarf and shirt off quickly, tossing them aside as he relished this view.

Lance frowned. "What? You're acting like you've never seen my bare torso before."

Morty snapped out of his daze and shrugged sheepishly. "True, but every time I see you when we do this, you get increasingly more and more attractive." He replied, hands immediately groping at his chest, mouth pressed firmly against Lance's. Their mouths sucked along each other in a hungry manner, mouths only parting to gain air into their hot lungs. Morty bit down on Lance's lip to part them briefly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside Lance's, tasting what the other had to offer.

"Mm..." Lance moaned into their heated kiss, and wrapped his legs around Morty's lower body to bring him closer. Morty's fingers pinched and prodded at Lance's nipples, causing some yelps to emit from the other at the sudden actions. Lance could feel his cock twitch in arousal at the action, his hips bucking slightly.

"Haah, you're b-being incredibly rough tonight..." He commented, moving his head to the side to allow Morty to bite down in various placed on Lance's chest, leaving marks where ever he could place them.

"Is that so bad?" Morty murmured, yanking down Lance's pants to reveal his hardened cock, and he grinned wickedly up at Lance, a hand gripping it suddenly. Lance let out a startled moan and slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. Morty kissed Lance's cheek as he stroked the cock in long strides.

"Ssh, you don't want to wake someone up, now do you?" He whispered in Lance's ear, the red haired letting out shaky moans as Morty teased him, sometimes even using one finger to stroke the tip slowly.

Lance immediately slapped his palm over his mouth, his breathing getting hot and heavy. "Oh _god_..."

"You're _so_ wet already. You want me to fuck you right now? Or maybe you just love feeling my hand stroking you, hm?" Morty practically purred in his ear, and Lance's arms that were holding him steady from falling on the desk were wobbling from how husky Morty was sounding right now. He never acted like this way before, and though he wanted to comment he felt the need to gain some attention to his current needs right now.

"I...aah, M-Morty... p-please..." Lance whined quietly, his mouth letting out pants. Morty smiled at how submissive Lance was sounding, and he felt his own cock twitch with want from just his voice.

"You want my cock? You know what to do, babe." Grabbing a fistful of spiky locks he shoved Lance's head down to his crotch where an outline of his hardened cock could be seen. Lance swallowed once before undoing the other's pants and tugging them down to have a better view. His cock bounded out as soon as he tugged away the underwear, and he barely opened his mouth before having Morty's cock shoved into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat from the rush. He felt his lungs burning from the lack of air and tears stung his eyes as he looked up at a grinning Morty, hand still knotted tightly in his hair.

"You were taking too long." He explained, and all Lance could think was how on earth he wasn't going to faint in the middle of them having sex. It seemed silly, but his worry was rewarded when he was pulled away from the coated cock, giving him a slim moment of air before being slammed harshly down his cock. This time it wasn't as bad as the first, but with the pace quickening and Morty's balls slapping against Lance's chin, he was moaning and turning red from how rough it was, quivering hands moving to balance his weight on Morty's thighs as his mouth was brutally fucked. Bruises would surely surface later but for now he was shutting his eyes as Morty groaned in pleasure, the sight of Lance taking everything in and not gagging was certainly a large feat that he pulled out his pokegear, turning the camera on and getting a nice shot of Lance with a mouthful of cock and saliva dripping everywhere. He was an absolute hot mess and the more he had Lance suck the more he wanted to bend him over and fuck him raw.

What a _pleasant_ idea.

He released Lance from his cock, the champion coughing and gasping for air, panting heavily. He placed his Pokegear to the side and pulled Lance up slowly to his feet, turning him around and bending him over the desk, papers being wrinkled or simply tossed to the ground in a heaping mess. Lance moved his mouth around to massage his jaw from that brutal blowjob, noting how Morty had never shown any interest in being so rough or so lewd. It was weird, but his train of thought was interrupted by something being prodded at his entrance, and he whipped his head around quickly to look at Morty.

"S-Saliva isn't going t-to be effective..." He noted, and Morty nodded, crouching down on his knees.

"Then maybe this will help, hm?" He murmured, grabbing and spreading Lance's ass cheeks apart to kiss his hole softly, a tongue flicking out to slick the outside. A wave of immense pleasure coarse through his body at the feeling of Morty's tongue, and he bucked his hips in wanting more, preferably inside. Morty understood and dove his tongue further, swirling his tongue inside the sensitive walls. Lance moaned out loud, gripping the edge of the desk and biting down on his bottom lip as he tries to contain his lewd noises. His cock throbbed painfully from the lack of attention, and just when he seemed ready to burst, Morty unlatched himself from Lance's ass, licking his lips happily.

"You ready babe?" He was practically salivating at the sight of Lance before him; twitching with impatience and yet so eager to get pounded. Lance nodded weakly, and Morty pushed himself in slowly, hissing softly at how tight and hot it was inside Lance, and he remained there for a good second before Lance began moving on his own, shaky moans emitting from him as he did so. Morty gripped Lance's hips and began to thrust forward, slamming into him harshly. Lance cried out in pleasure, yelps escaping his lips every time Morty's cock was slammed into his prostate, making his head swirl dangerously. The desk banged and teetered with every violent thrust Morty did to Lance, and beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as he quickened his pace. The sound of moaning and slapping skin echoed in the large room, and while lance prayed in his mind for no one to walk in or even call him. Eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head while his gasps and panting quickened would make him drop dead if anyone saw him like this.

A beeping noise interrupted their intimate scene, and Morty leaned forward to grab his radio, turning the volume down before picking up. "Y-Yeah?"

_< <What's with that attitude?>>_ Proton. Fuck.

Lance tried cocking his head back to see why Morty had slowed the pace, but was answered by a harsh thrust that made Lance cry out, eyes shutting tight as he bucked his hips in tune with the other's thrusts. "I'm busy, mm, what do you... haah, want?" He snapped back, and he could hear a faint chuckle  
in the background.

_< <My, don't tell me you're doing something naughty? Not like I care, but I only paged you to let you know you're on the Goldenrod mission.>>_

"G-great, nice. T-Tell me about it... later!" Morty grumbled, shutting off his radio and tossing it to the side. He leaned forward and bit down on Lance's shoulder, thrusting with more power every time. "Haah, fuck you're so tight and hot... moan for me, babe. I wanna know who's making you feel this good."

"Aaah, Morty... M-Morty!" Lance cried out, nails digging into the wood of his desk deeply, and Morty groaned in pleasure at the sound of his voice being called out made him growl with delight, his nails digging into Lance's skin.

Release came soon after a couple more thrusts, Morty stopping to collect his breath. White stuck to the side of the desk below where Lance came, and Morty pulled out of the panting champion with cum dripping and oozing out. Lance lied still for a moment, getting up only after Morty had done so, pulling up his pants in a hurry to get them on. Lance flopped to the side, looking at Morty with tired eyes, frowning.

"You're... in a hurry... who was that?" He breathed out, and Morty pulled on his shirt, fumbling to find his other belongings.

"Nobody important. Gym stuff, you know. Gotta get going before somebody gets hurt." Morty lied, and while Petrel had no idea what gym leaders did in their free time, he supposed it was for working out kinks in their building. Lance rose a questioning brow, but helped Morty shrug off his sweaty clothes and climb into his arms. "Where's your room again?"

"Down the hall." Lance gave him a look. "You've been in it many times, how could you forget?"

Morty shrugged and took Lance down the hall as he was directed, putting Lance down on his regal bed, the champion already asleep as soon as he hit the sheets. Morty let out a deep sigh, and turned over to the other's closet, grabbing an outfit and leaving the room quietly, snickering to himself as he let himself out of the building. Having to go through the window after calling out his Golbat to aid him in flying easily through the night. Koffing or Wheezing wouldn't have been able to guide him back to the base, so this was best option he had. With a free hand, he used a rag that was pocketed for future use to wipe off the makeup on his face, his lips curling into a sneer.

_'Thanks for the easy fuck, champion. Let's see if your ghost boy is gullible enough too.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Petrel fucked the champion. Hooray! A couple notes, however:
> 
> 1) Does Team Rocket even have Pokegears? Well, if they don't, Petrel has one.  
> 2) I gave Petrel a Golbat too because I don't think his Wheezing is gonna last the whole trip flying yeah? They can't even learn fly, I think.  
> 3) Petrel is super kinky.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
